Jason Quantrell (Beyond Corporation) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Cortex Inc. Headquarters | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Has a black void instead of a face; wears a detachable face to conceal it | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = CEO of Cortex Inc. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Luke Ross | First = Captain America and the Mighty Avengers Vol 1 1 | Quotation = But he did look. Jason Quantrell looked beyond the temporal/historical/"true" event-structure of this universe. He looked outside. And we looked back into him. This will be difficult for your little minds to process, Mr. and Mrs. Cage, but I'll try to make it easier. We are the Beyond Corporation. "Corporation" -- Many acting as one. A collective. Incorporation also meaning embodiment. We are an embodiment of the beyond. The outside. Outside [[Omniverse|'everything' you can imagine]] -- in the wild spaces beyond reality -- there are others like us. Many like us. Many kinds. Beyonders. Examminers. Normalizers. Gardeners. Debasers. Some study you. Some want to preserve you. Some of us... Play with you. Ha Ha Ha. Ask Monica. She knows. Jason opened a door. And we reached in. Just the smallest part of us. Just enough to have some fun. We made a tool. An avatar that works like a plague. A weapon of mass destruction. A game. Fun. We like fun. All of you... You're all so much fun. | Speaker = Jason Quantrell | QuoteSource = Captain America and the Mighty Avengers Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = A member of the Beyond Corporation abducted Jason Quantrell, the CEO of Cortex Inc., and impersonated him in order to use his plans to take over the world using products and brands which infected the public consciousness in order to slowly control society. When Luke Cage and Jessica Jones confronted Jason Quantrell, he revealed his true nature as a member of the Beyond Corporation, and then teleported them to the void of space. They were rescued by Blue Marvel, and managed to tell him about the situation in their hands. As Spectrum confronted "Jason," a team composed by Blue Marvel, Doctor Positron and Spider-Man infiltrated Cortex's HQ and tried to reprogram the portal used to bring the beings from Beyond Corporation into this world. They were able to reprogram it and open a portal to the Neutral Zone, where Blue Marvel's son Kevin Brashear had been left stranded. With the powers he got from his stay in said dimension, Kevin was able to return "Jason" back to the Beyond Corporation's dimension. | Powers = Teleportation Superhuman Speed | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jason Quantrell (Beyond Corporation) (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Teleporters Category:Businesspeople